As data-intensive services (such as music and movie streaming, three-dimensional content streaming, virtual reality experiences, etc.) become more and more a part of society, the demand for high-bandwidth, low-latency data transmission increases. Wireless networks, such as cellular telecommunications networks, may make use of various different radio access technologies (“RATs”), each of which may have different benefits and detriments. For example, a fifth generation (“5G”) RAT may be a considered as a high frequency band (“HFB”) RAT (e.g., may correspond to a higher frequency band than a fourth generation (“4G”) RAT). The 5G RAT may provide higher levels of performance (e.g., lower latency and/or higher throughput) than the 4G RAT, but may have a smaller coverage area than the 4G RAT.
One potential solution to the above-mentioned detriment of HFB RATs is to deploy multiple HFB RAT “small cells,” to provide enhanced coverage of the HFB RAT. In order to utilize the HFB RAT, user equipment ((“UE”) e.g., cellular telephones) typically needs to detect one or more small cells. Detection of the small cells can potentially be an inefficient process, in terms of UE power consumption, radio resource utilization, and/or latency.